


5 Times People Thought Talon Karrde and Booster Terrik Were Married (and the one time it was true)

by jaded_of_mara



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_of_mara/pseuds/jaded_of_mara
Summary: basically what it says on the tin! based on a conversation we had on pillowfort





	1. 1. Wedge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windfallswest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/gifts).

Wedge has been staying with the Terriks for a few months now, and it honestly hasn't been too bad. Booster and Mirax are big personalities, but he already knew that. He's a little clueless about how a life like this works, but he's not planning on staying much longer anyway. He's got bigger plans. 

Tonight, Booster invited him down for a "special dinner" with a "special friend". Wedge had been invited to dinner every night, but it was the thought that counted. Tonight was all about seared nerf steak and fine Alderaanian wine, and most importantly, networking. It paid to have smuggler contacts. Even if Wedge wasn't planning on becoming a smuggler. 

Booster's special friend was introduced as Talon, and he got a seat at Booster's right hand, and he got a tumbler full of incredibly expensive brandy, and he got nearly all of Booster's attention. Which Wedge was fine with. At least, until the conversation turned to him and Mirax.

Talon set down his utensils. "So, Mirax. What are your plans for when you strike out on your own?"

Mirax leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "I don't see how that's any of your business, _Talon_"

He held up a placating hand. "I'm just saying, I have lots of contacts to help you get started. You don't have to--"

"You're not my DAD!" Mirax slammed her hands on the table and stormed off, Booster following her down the corridor.

Wedge shifted awkwardly and focused back on his food. Unfortunately, Talon had no one else to talk to at the table, so he was trapped.

"What about you, kid?"

Wedge hated this conversation already. "Um," he hesitated. "I'm fifteen. So, I don't really know. But, uh. They want you to stop growing before you get your pilot's license."

Talon quirked an eyebrow. "You're going to the Imperial Academy?"

"How could you tell?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because you didn't ask me or Boost for a fake."

Wedge nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you have any plans... after the academy?" Talon asked.

"That's... that's complicated," Wedge lied. "I'll just see where the stars take me." He knew exactly what he was going to do. Defect, damage, destroy. Get the Empire where it hurt.

Talon just looked at him, considering. "I see. Our interests might align someday. Keep me in mind."

And then Booster was coming back from Mirax's room, and then they finished their meal, and then, something interesting happened. Booster and Talon were talking in hushed voices right by the door to their quarters. And then Talon was leaving and Booster came back in with a soft smile on his face, and Wedge wondered.

Talon might not have been Mirax's dad. He was her stepdad. 

Really, it explained a lot.


	2. 2. Mara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage of commitment? Marriage of trust? Marriage of tax fraud? I see no difference, love is love.

Mara picked listlessly at her bowl of food. The _Wild Karrde_ had just restocked, which meant she had just run out of excuses to eat a protein bar in her room for every meal. Aves was sitting across from her, happily eating what he and the rest of the galaxy considered food.

Over the din of the mess hall, a clattering came from the entryway. A few tufts of blue hair were barely visible over the top of a precarious stack of datapads. Ghent had made his arrival.

"Guess who is finally able to— oh siths-damn-it—" he interrupted as the tower collapsed onto the floor. "Kriff. Guess who's finally able to legally commit tax fraud!"

Mara raised an eyebrow. "I don't think anyone is legally allowed to do that."

Ghent rolled his eyes. "What I _mean_ is I studied the techniques of the galaxy's best accountant and discovered that I can write off any expense as long as I have a spouse and Karrde says I am in his employ."

"And do you have a spouse?" Aves asked.

Ghent shifted in his seat. "That's step two of my failsafe plot. I need to find a lifelong partner who will support and love my plans to commit many, many crimes."

"I thought marriage was about marriage commitment," Mara said.

"It is! It's about mutual commitment of crimes!" Ghent yelled. He didn't have an inside voice, but anyone who'd known him for a while knew that. "So. Who wants it?"

Mara and Aves made eye contact. Aves sighed.

"You need to get Karrde's permission for inter-crew marriages. And marriages with non-crewmembers." He paused. "I would probably ask him for advice, too. Man's been married for ages."

"I have," Karrde interjected. Mara was the only one who didn't jump.

Ghent looked up excitedly. "You have? What tips do you have? Was it for love or for fraud? Do we know—"

Karrde held up a hand. "One tip. That's it."

Mara looked up. "What is it?"

"Pick someone who doesn't think painting a ship red will make it go faster." Karrde turned back around and walked out of the room.

Aves gestured with both hands at the advice. "There we go. See that? You know what that means."

Ghent bounced a little. "Yeah?"

"It means that I'm putting 50 credits on the _Errant Venture_ being our next stop."

Mara smirked. "No bet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by [Space Taxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052500) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/profile).
> 
> To get a better understanding of my characterization of Mara, please read [Your Leather-Studded Kiss In The Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953478) and [this meta post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/138621).
> 
> I feel like at this point in her life she's still adjusting to being out of the Emperor's control and starting to realize that maybe he wasn't the best for her. The idea has been building in the back of her head for a while now, but it won't be until Wayland and Byss that she'll finally come to terms with the abuse she suffered as an emperor's hand.
> 
> (If you click on a fic by an author named after Mara Jade, you should probably expect a lot of focus on her even if she isn't a major character lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> yo. idk wtf this even is. take it. if you have fun reactions to it, please share. if you have ideas for interactions, keep them to yourself, or send it as a prompt instead lmao
> 
> made visible to logged-in users only because fuck disney


End file.
